Of Snake and Lion
by Sasainn
Summary: When Ebony Maddox was sent to Hogwarts for her sixth year of schooling, her parents decided homeschooling was not enough, she did not expect meeting Aster Avondale, a Gryffindor sixth year. When the school learns of the Triwizard Tournament Ebony enters and finds herself, and Aster, in a big mystery that concerns not only them, but four guests who are supervising the competition.
1. An International Problem

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Harry Potter and only own my ideas and characters.

Summary: When Ebony Maddox was sent to Hogwarts for her sixth year of schooling, her parents decided homeschooling was not enough, she did not expect meeting Aster Avondale, a Gryffindor sixth year.

When the school learns of the Triwizard Tournament Ebony enters and finds herself, and Aster, in a big mystery that concerns not only them, but four guests who are supervising the competition.

Rating: K

Pairing(s): None as of now

Author note: Padfoot, I owe you A Siriusly Good Tale don't I? I've been having trouble with that story and decided to scrap it, well not the ideas, and started this. Erinn will still exist but I've given her a new name, and this particular book will not be told in her POV. But I do hope you enjoy this.

《Chp. 1: An International Problem》

xXxPottertaliaxXx

Arthur Kirkland did not want to go to Hogwarts, not that he hated the school or the people in it, after all they were his citizens. No, he hated going back into the Wizarding World.

He had decided centuries ago, to cut his ties with the Ministry of Magic. They had become over corrupted in general, although there were few who did exempt from that stereotype, like the bloke in the 1600s. What was his name?

He sighed, the name was long forgotten in his never-ending pile of memories. He raised his hand and ran it through his tangled blonde hair making it stand up even more.

England knew the Ministry was going to badger him until he agreed to fulfill their demands, and as a nation he was suppose to be listening to them but as of right now, he couldn't care less.

He only showed up two decades ago when Voldermort had made himself an enemy to the nation as he carelessly killed many of his citizens, but when he had disappeared after trying to kill Harry Potter, England had left the scene to focus more on his muggle government and his place in the world as the representative of not just England but the United Kingdom as well.

True to his earlier prediction a large tawny owl flew into his room, it's large wing span nearly hitting his desk lamp. It landed on his desk and held out it's leg, where a nearly tied letter hung.

England scowled darkly and glared at the bird but it only gave him a hoot of impatience so he untied the letter and the owl took off towards his window. He watched the bird fly off before opening the envelope.

Dear Mister Kirkland,

I would hope that you please reconsider your chose of not representing Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding, during this school year as we bring back the Triwizard Tournament. In hopes of changing your mind, we are sending an associate to talk to you and come to agree to any compromises.

Sincerely,

Barty Crouch

With a hiss England crumbled the paper up, throwing it into the nearby trashcan, cursing when it missed the can.

"To hell with the Ministry." He muttered crossly standing up, he did not need some idiot to show up to convince him to change his mind.

He wasn't going to.

England marched to the large, dimly lit kitchen, headed towards the refrigerator. He paused, changing his mind half way before turning to the large pantry door on his right. He needed some tea.

xXxPottertaliaxXx

England looked more relaxed, he was currently sitting in his green armchair sipping, in a gentlemanly way, his cup of steaming tea. He closed his eyes and sighed as the tea soothed the headache he had been nursing for the past hour.

The t.v. was on, but the volume was low and England hardly recognized it's presence as the 5 o'clock news began. The lights were also low, shadows covering the mint green walls and the paintings and picture that hung on them.

It was peaceful, for once. No one he hated was able to bother him. France was away, somewhere in the South Pacific, nowhere near him. America had gotten hurt and was stuck in his house until he healed. England never got these days and didn't take them for granted, a thought entered his mind.

Nothing bad can happen now.

And with that jinx, the doorbell rang out. He jumped in his chair, spilling his steaming tea on his white shirt. He let out a few choiced words and sat down the china cup still wincing at the scalding tea soaking his shirt.

The Brit opened the door ready to give the person at the other end a scolding only to stop with surprise to see a familiar face grinning back at him.

"Jeez, Artie, you said you were a gentleman.."

He sighed opening the door wider, "You would have said the same thing if you had tea spilt on you."

"Pft, I prefer butterbeer!" The newcomer grinned cheekily and pulled out a wand, cleaning Arthur's shirt with a flick of her wrist.

"Now, stop your complaining little brother."

England scowled and led his guest to the parlor, where she sat down.

"Would you like some tea?"

"I suppose, you don't have butterbeer do you?"

England shook his head and wrinkled his nose before stepping into the kitchen to make some more tea.

The newcomer, we have established her gender as a girl, stared at her surroundings a curious look in her grey eyes. She chuckled and brushed back her red bangs before tying her hair into a ponytail. "Oi Iggy?"

"Don't call me That!" The said Brit huffed from behind her, carefully holding two cups of tea. "Anyways, why are you here Stori?"

This time the girl huffed with annoyance but accepted the tea the British representative held out to her.

"It's Astoria, not Stori." She muttered, "Besides I get to call you Iggy because it's my job as your eldest sister to humiliate you."

"Hmph." The Brit retorted. "So why are you here?"

"To talk, check up on you, doing my job from my boss." She set her untouched tea down and leaned forward still gazing at her younger brother an amused look in her eyes.

He raised a brow curiously, "What job?"

She only grinned in response. "Come on Iggy, you're suppose to be the smart one."

He scowled, glaring at her. "Astoria.."

"Alright! Alright! Jeez! No need to get all angry." Astoria ran her hand through her red hair, one that she shared with three of her brothers.

"I'm suppose to change your mind about going to Hogwarts this year."

"I'll already told Fudge, no!"

"You didn't tell me no."

"No!"

"Aw, shucks. You know, I am your older sister, Arthur. I can drag you there."

"Im stronger than you." He pointed out with a prideful edge to his voice.

That didn't faze the older country, who only grinned and leaned back in her chair. "I'll get Alba and Éireann to help me."

England glowered in response, "Look Astoria. Why can't you go, this is your country's business not mine."

"Because I can't represent Hogwarts, I'm representing everyone!"

He sighed, "I'll think about it."

"That's good enough," His sister replied knowing that she had already won this battle, "Tell me by the start of term."

He nodded slightly taking a sip of tea. "Anything else?"

"Any good beverages?" Astoria replied, her gray eyes lighting up.

"Tea is good."

"Pft, Artie I meant the hard kind."

"You are not getting drunk at my house Astoria!"

"Aw, why not? I don't get that drunk." The redhead was quick to defend herself, still grinning at the blonde haired nation who was growing more agitated by the second.

"Your worse than me, Scotland, and Ireland combined!" He retorted.

"Hmph. Fine. I'll go get my own drink." She stood grabbing her brother into a headlock and grinned as he struggled. "Next time I'm bringing some butterbeer."

She let go of the younger nation and dodge his glare, "What? I'll even bring Scottie and Éire."

"Don't you bloody da-"

The Brit was cut off by his elder sister apperating away. He sighed, grumbling about older siblings before picking up the tea cups and placing them in the dishwasher.

xXxPottertaliaxXx

England sighed, shifting in his seat to find a more comfortable way to sit. Unfortunately there was none and grumbled under his breath.

He was sitting in the empty, well nearly empty, Quidditch stadium watching his brother's team practice. Ireland was due to face Bulgaria the very next day and did not want to lose to the southern Europe country and face humiliation from his siblings.

England, though he wouldn't admit it outloud, was impressed with his older brother's team. They were very coordinated and he felt they had a big chance of winning.

He turned to the said brother, who had been sitting next to him during the practice, and nodded, "I think you have a chance William."

"Think? I have the game in the bag!" The Irish nation protested.

"I don't know, those Bulgarians have Krum."

"Pft, that's one player Artie. I have more than one good players on my team."

"We'll see." England suddenly grinned an idea popping in his head, "Let's make a bet."

That caught the other nation's attention and raised an eyebrow.

"If I win you have to go to Hogwarts this year... I'm betting Bulgaria."

Ireland nodded, "Alright. If I win, you can't ask me any more favours for the rest of the year."

"Deal!" They shook hands both confident in their claims.

xXxPottertaliaxXx

England lost the bet. That's why he was standing here outside Barty Crouch's office at 3 o'clock in the afternoon, standing next to him was Astoria who had taken into humming a song as she waited for the door to open.

After a few moments of waiting in the brightly lit corridor of the Department of Education the door was opened by a tall, redheaded boy.

Astoria grinned at the boy, "Hey Weasley."

The boy ignored her, probably used to the carefree attitude of the other redhead, let them inside the room to find a conversation going between the three others in the room. They looked back to see the new arrivals.

England first noticed the aging man sitting behind the desk, he immediately assumed the man was Barty Crouch. And found out his assumption was correct as he was introduced to the head of department.

He took a seat next to Astoria and turned his attention to the other two in the room. He first noticed the one closest to him and nodded a greeting.

"Lukas." He called to the Norwegian who was sitting calmly in his Wizarding robes, his sailor suit underneath. He hadn't removed his hat and it covered his blonde hair.

"Arthur." Was the curt reply, England, though, was used to the emotionless behavior his Norwegian comrade.

He took a look at the last person and found himself snarling lightly, glaring at the the nation who was wearing his usual outfit of red, purple, and blue.

England's thoughts turned sour at spotting the Frenchman, who was grinning at him.

"Why is he here?" He muttered angrily.

"I don't want to be here as much as you do, Angleterre." The French nation murmured. "Besides I'm here to represent the best school of magic; Beauxbatons.

"Hogwarts is better." He retorted.

Before their fight could continue on any farther Astoria coughed.

"Oookay! That's enough guys!" She nodded at Crouch, who in turn cleared his throat.

"You are all here to represent your schools in the Triwizard Tournament. We have discussed, my department and a few others, the agreed rules and regulations for the competition. Your job is to make sure your schools are following them, and to watch out for your students."

He flicked his wand and the booklets on his desk flew out, each one landing in the lap of a nation.

"Understood?"

The nations nodded, scanning the books.

"You are to remain with your school for the entire school year but your world meetings are the only exemption to your absent. Your behavior is representing everyone."

"Don't worry Barty!" Astoria grinned, "I'll keep on eye on them."

"I know how to behave!" England protested, "Unlike some people."

"Angleterre, you wound me."

"Belt it frog!"

This time no one stopped the fight from breaking out.

xXxPottertaliaxXx

There ya go folks. I hoped you enjoyed the beginning of this fanfiction and hope you come to enjoy it as the plot begins to rise.

Please critic, question, predict, or just say hi!

Anyways, the next chapter will be in a non-nation POV, the main character of the story will be introduced.

Adieu.

Translations:

Irish:

Éireann/Éire-Ireland

Alba-Scotland

French:

Angleterre- England

Word count: 2,143

Written: July 3, 2017 10:01 AM


	2. Coincidence, I Think Not

**Disclaimer**

: I do not own Hetalia or Harry Potter and only own my ideas and characters

 **Summary** : When Ebony Maddox was sent to Hogwarts for her sixth year of schooling, her parents had decided to move, she did not expect meeting Aster Avondale, a Gryffindor sixth year.

When the school learns of the Triwizard Tournament Ebony enters and finds herself, and Aster, in a big mystery that concerns not only them, but four guests who are supervising the competition.

 **Rating** : K

 **Pairing(s):** N/A

 **Author Note:** This chapter is dedicated to **iAmericanIdiot** and **AGirlCalledPadfoot** for commenting, thanks guys. Anyways, enjoy!

《Chp. 2: Coincidence, I Think Not》

xXxPottertaliaxXx

Ebony Maddox never dreamed, but the night before she left for Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express, she found herself in a dream.

 _A redhaired woman looked up from where she was sitting, distressed clearly written on her face. Her gray eyes were red, probably from crying, and she seemed to be holding herself back from releasing more tears._ _"Arthur, I don't know what to do." She spoke, her voice laced with worry, to the man sitting opposite her. They seemed to be siblings, both sharing rather thick eyebrows, but the other did not look fazed._ _"Neither do I, Astoria." He took a sip of tea calmly, "Shouldn't you be talking to William about this?"_ _"W-william? No! He'd..."_ _"Lecture you? Yes, you need one and I suppose I shall give it to you." The man stood up, "You know we're different, we have rules. You broke one and you deserve to face the consequences, no matter how harsh they are."_ _The woman; Astoria, squeaked her face paling rapidly, "But Arthur he will..." She trailed off, her eyes suddenly lighting up determinedly. "What if this was Alfred?"_ _Arthur opened his mouth but closed it swiftly, he sighed, giving into her distress. "Fine. I suppose I could help you.."_ _The redhaired woman looked relieved, her gray eyes widening. "Thank you, Arthur, thank you."_ _"Yeah, whatever." He shrugged it off, "Now about Natalia... Maybe... Send her to another country..."_

Ebony woke up with a headache, not a big one but one that ached in the back of her head.

Her thoughts turned to her dream, more focusing on where she got it. She didn't know anybody named Natalia besides the one in her house, well old house, of Thunderbird. But they weren't close and only knew she was originally born in Puerto Rico.

Ebony sighed, deciding to think about it later on the train. She looked at the giant clock in the room her parents had reserved for her at the Leaky Cauldron, they were on a government meeting in China, something about a foreign problem between the two counties, and had sent her to London by herself. Hence why she was by herself at the Leaky Cauldron.

She was startled to find it almost 10, which meant she had a bit over an hour to get to King'sCross Station and in the Hogwarts Express before it left at 11.

She got out of bed and quickly dress, picking out a silver hoodie and some jeans as well as her brown combat boots, and brushed her almost black hair into a simple plait down her back. She then grabbed her chest and began dragging it down the stairs, hoping she would be able to make it.

Unfortunately, it seemed fate was against her and she found her foot stuck under the giant chest, with a determined scowl she tugged at it, finally freeing it before tumbling down the stairs and landing in a heap at the foot of the giant staircase. Ebony yelped as the chest began to slide down following her path.

Suddenly something lifted her up out of the way of the giant chest and set her on the feet, she turned, her braid smacking his face, and was about to thank her saver until she noticed he was shaking with laughter.

His chestnut coloured hair was lazily styled as if he just got out of bed, his blue eyes were full of mirth and laughter and he couldn't hide his grin from her.

With a scowl of anger she punch him in the arm. "You aren't suppose to be laughing at a lady, you idiot."

He rubbed his arm, wincing slightly, and studied her. "And your suppose to fall over with gratitude because I just saved you."

"I am not thanking you!" She huffed loudly and marched to her chest, kicking it with a yelp of pain. "Stupid chest."

The boy laughed again and walked after her lazily, "You're heading to Hogwarts too?"

"No kidding Sherlock. What are you, some sort of genius?"

"I've been told I am, you look like you need some help. So, what can I do?"

Her face flushed darkly and she grabbed the chest's handle.

"You can take yourself and your suffocating ego somewhere else." Ebony marched towards the door, dragging the chest behind her.

He only grinned and followed her, taking the other end of her chest into his hands and helped her take chest outside and into a cab, where his luggage already was.

He opened the door and followed her inside the cab and told the driver to take them to King's Cross Station.

"Soo... What's your name?" He asked, poking her side when she ignored him.

Ebony slapped his hand away, "Ebony Maddox, now shut up."

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Maddox."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Aster Avondale, at your service." He grinned lightly, holding out his hand.

She shook his hand and turned away from him to look out of the cab window.

xXxPottertaliaxXx

Ebony was hoping she could ditch the arrogant Brit at King's Cross but he had been persistent in helping her find a compartment and making sure she wasn't alone; he had fulfilled that by sitting with her. So now she was stuck with him, for the whole train ride.

 _How lovely this day turned out to be._

But, the train ride did allow her to find out about the Brit. She found out he was at the Leaky Cauldron to help out Tom, who was a family friend, but actually lived in Godric's Hallow, wherever that was.

In turn, Ebony told Aster that she had originally been born in Ireland but had moved to America when she was a young child, and had been attending school there for the last several years. She also explained that her parents were moving to London that year and that's how she found herself heading to Hogwarts.

"So you're not sorted yet?"

"No."

"Ooh! I hope you get in Gryffindor, you can be with me!"

"Then that's what I least want!"

"Oh well, I'll still be your friend even if you get in Slytherin."

"Please no."

He only chuckled and helped her out of the compartment as the train rolled to a stop.

XXxPottertaliaxXx

Ebony was led into Hogwarts with the 1st years. She stood out, being much taller and older than every single one of them but she glared at anyone who have her an odd look and pretty soon everyone got the message to leave the American teen alone, well except for Aster who waved at her happily, which she plainly ignored.

Suddenly, the hat in the front of the room began to sing, many of the new students jumped, thankfully she didn't.

 _A thousand years or more ago,_ _When I was newly sewn,_ _There lived four wizards of renown,_ _Whose names are still well known:_ _Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_ _Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_ _Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_ _Shrewd Slytherin, from fen,_ _They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_ _They hatched a daring plan_ _To educate young sorcerers_ _Thus Hogwarts School began._ _Now each of these four founders_ _Formed their own house, for each_ _Did value different virtues_ _In the ones they had to teach._ _By Gryffindors, the bravest were_ _Prized far beyond the rest;_ _For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_ _Would always be the best;_ _For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_ _Most worthy of admission;_ _And power-hungry Slytherin_ _Loved those of great ambition._ _While still alive they did divide_ _Their favourites from the throng,_ _Yet how to pick the worthy ones_ _When they were dead and gone?_ _'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_ _He whipped me off his head_ _The founders put some brains in me_ _So I could choose instead!_ _Now slip me snug about your ears,_ _I've never yet been wrong,_ _I'll have a look inside your mins_ _And tell where you belong!_

Ebony was not pleased to be having a hat read her thoughts and with a small frown she waited as the younger students were started to be sorted.

"Ackerly, Stewart!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Creevey, Dennis!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

And it on until it;

"Mack, Doris!" Who was sorted into Hufflepuff and then she was called.

With a sigh, Ebony started towards the stool and gently set the hat on her head bracing herself for the hat's mind reading.

' _Hmm.. This is interesting... Very interesting... I see.. Hufflepuff nor Ravenclaw would not be a house for you, miss... Ah, miss Maddox.'_

The hat paused, thinking.

' _Are you sure that is your name?'_

Ebony nodded, her thick eyebrows furrowing.

 _'Hmmm... If you say so... Well, miss Maddox. I believe that Slytherin calls you, it is in your blood. And, miss Maddox, remember magic is also in your blood, and it's very strong. I wish you the best, miss Maddox.'_

The hat called out Slytherin and she sat down the hat, quickly making it over to the Slytherin table where she was welcomed. She glanced at the Gryffindor table, catching Aster's eyes and gave him a small smile. He grinned back.

Soon, the sorting had finished and the occupants of the great feast hall were stuffing their faces with dinner, well some were doing that more eloquently than others. (Yes I'm talking about you Ronald, eat with your mouth closed please; Hermione will appreciate it.) And soon, all were full and looking to the front of the vast room, where Dumbledore and stood up to address the occupants of the room. The only noise being the storm thundering outside.

"So!" Dumbledore started, smiling widely. "Now that we are fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices."

He started by talking about the forbidden items, Ebony found it hard to believe 437 items had been banned, and places forbinned to the students.

He then informed them the dreadful, well to some, that the annual Quidditch Cup would not take place that year. Which led to quite a few outbursts of protest.

His explanation, though, was interrupted by a lone figure who stood in the giant doorway of the Great Hall. He looked liked he had better days, with many scars on his face and hands and a part of his nose was missing a chunk, but it was his eyes that made Ebony look away. They were unusual and she had an inking suspicion that one was fake, and served as a replacement eye.

Breaking the shocked silence Dumbledore introduced the stranger as he took a seat.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? Professor Moody."

The room was still in shocked silence and Dumbledore continued to start to talk about whatever he had starting to earlier before he was interrupted by Moody's dramatic entrance.

"As I was saying," He started again, "We are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

Dumbledore paused before holding out his hand to two people sitting next to him. They looked nothing alike but shared unusual thick eyebrows. The female had long red hair and gray eyes, full of mischief, her posture relaxed. The male on the other hand looked tense and even a bit angry. He had green eyes and unruly blonde hair.

Ebony nearly fainted in surprised. The two guests matched the descriptions of the two in her dream. She swallowed nervously. . . Something wasn't right. How could she have a dream about two people she never met right before she saw them in person.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the Headmaster spoke again. " May I introduce you to Astoria Kirkland; head of the international affairs department and her brother Arthur Kirkland, who will represent the UK, to be more specific Hogwarts, in this international competition."

He sat down and the female stood, brushing her hair behind her ears.

She explained what the tournament was and the rules. Many were upset, especially the two redheads in Gryffindor, to find that you had to be of age to participate.

Ebony grinned, she was 17, old enough to put her name in and maybe even end up being called. She glanced back at the Gryffindor table and saw Aster grinning widely as well.

 _Maybe coming here wasn't so bad._

xXxPottertaliaxXx

 **Another update just for you Padfoot because updating The Laws of Normality wasn't good enough for you. :3 Canadia.** **Anyways, this was mostly a filler chapter except the dream and the sorting were important, and give some clues to you if you think hard enough.** **So, I hope it wasn't rushed and you liked it. Next chapter will have the calling of the champions and some regular filler stuff and some Aster and Ebony moments.** **Yes, folks that is going to be a pairing.** **Can anyone guess the other pairing? It'll be hard at this moment but I'll drop some clues later, oh, and yes Astoria is the new and improved form of Erinn. I like this version better;3** **Anywho, please review, I like those :3** **Word count: 2329** **Written on: July 11, 2k17**


	3. The French And Norwegians

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia or Harry Potter and only own my ideas and characters  
 **Summary** : When Ebony Maddox was sent to Hogwarts for her sixth year of schooling, her parents had decided to move, she did not expect meeting Aster Avondale, a Gryffindor sixth year.

When the school learns of the Triwizard Tournament Ebony enters and finds herself, and Aster, in a big mystery that concerns not only them, but four guests who are supervising the competition.  
 **Rating** : K  
 **Pairing(s)** : N/A  
 **Author Note:** I had a bit of inspiration for this so you get another update... *sigh* Now to work on The Laws of Normality... Also, I won't be updating next week, I'll be off to YW camp with Germany. . . Not the actual one :3

Bueno tomato bueno tomato...

《Chp. 3 The French and Norwegians》

xXxPottertaliaxXx

A few weeks had past since the beginning of the school year. Most of the talk of the school was about the Triwizard Tournament and the two other schools that would be joining them for the tournament.

Many of the rumours spread by the younger students included outlandish and over exaggerated tales and ideas while the older students had more realistic ideas, but school went on as usual.

Days ticked off until October 30, the day the two other schools would arrive, until the day finally arrived. Many were looking forward to the afternoon but Arthur Kirkland was not. It was as simple as him having to deal with _him._

The him was in fact the representative of France; Francis Bonnefoy. They had a complicated history, well put in the mildest way, which involved many bloody wars and even a successful invasion in the late 11th century.

He had hoped that this tournament would give him a chance to have some peace from his fellow nations much unfortunately fate decided what he needed was more of the bloody wanker, well, atleast he didn't have to deal with America.

With a sigh, England fixed his tie and looked at himself in the mirror. His blonde hair was sticking up wildly, he patted it down critically and nodded. It would do. He marched out if the room, locking the door, before joining up with the elder female nation who stood waiting for him.

"Astoria." He greeted casually, holding out his arm to escort her outside. She took it and grinned.

"You look nice wee brother."

"As do you." His voice hinted a bit of annoyance but the redheaded nation didn't notice or didn't care enough.

"Ready?" She asked.

With a curt nod they headed out of the great doors that led to the giant green lawn, lake, and in a distance a forest. They met up with Dumbledore, the other teachers, and the heads of the departments involved with the international tournament.

A small conversation broke put between the axious group and the mood quickly lightened as the time drew nearer.

Arthur began to grow impatient waiting for the Norwegian and French nations to show; not to mention he was getting a bit hungry. He crossed his arms sourly and sighed.

Finally after hours of waiting, well hours in his imagination, a group of students pointed with delight as they spotted a distinct shape in the clouds that seemed to be heading towards them.

"Brooms? They're coming here on brooms?" Questions, such as that popped up from the students.

"No, Ryan, that's too big to be brooms." A student answered, more answers came as well.

As the shape came closer; it was revealed to be a giant carriage. One with a look of luxury, fit for a queen. He sneered recognizing it. It seemed like France had arrived first.

 _Joy. Absolute joy._

The sarcasm in his thoughts cheered him a bit and he squared his shoulders ready to face the first school; Beauxbatons.

The carriage landed on a part of the lawn that wasn't full of students. The Hogwarts students cheered, England not sharing their feeling of joy, about seeing the French arrive.

The carriage door opened and out stepped the headmistress of Beaxbatons. Many students looked surprised at the lady; who stood taller than Hagrid. She didn't respond to the students' shock and headed to where the group of adults stood waiting.

Following her England caught glimpse of the French nation, who was dressed rather nicely but not too extravagant, with a red dress shirt and black pants. He sighed loudly and watched the other walk to meet up with the headmistress.

His eyes lit up mischeviously as he noticed England, who in turn glared at him.

"Ooh, Angleterre, bonjour. Comment ça va?"

"I don't speak French, frog." He sighed catching the look his eldest sibling threw him. "But I'm doing fine. You?"

"I'm doing wonderful, mon ami."

"Oh, we're friends are we?" England raised a brow curiously

"Oui, and besides I thought you didn't speak the language of l'amour."

"Shut your bloody mouth frog." He huffed, looking away from the smirking Frenchman and focused on the group of students who had emerged from their carriage.

They were all female and were performing a welcome act of magic. Most of the boys were frantically trying to make themselves look more presentable while their female schoolmates looked on with disgust.

 _Bloody French and their charm._

Thankfully, a well needed distraction came in the direction of the lake. A ripple had formed in the center of the usually calm lake and a long stick of wood slowly rose from the center of the disturbed lake.

A ship slowly raised out of the lake, water running off of it like waterfalls until it had fully risen. It proudly floated to the edge of the lake before a gruff man exited the ship followed by a familiar looking blonde and about a dozen of male students.

The headmaster, well England assumed he was, and the Norwegian nation joined the growing group of adults and introductions were made quickly before Dumbledore commanded all to head to the Great Hall to eat.

xXxPottertaliaxXx

England found himself sitting between his sister and France; not that he wanted to but was forced by luck or rather the lack of it.

The magical and French nation started a cheerful conversation which he had politely declined from being part of and proceeded to eat and listen to them.

Soon the plates disappeared; all were satisfied and full and contently looked up at Dumbledore who had stood to speak. He quickly introduced the heads of departments, schools, and the representatives which all received a round of applause from the large multitude of mixed students.

He then turned to the item covered with a sheet I'm the center of the room, which the students had been giving curious glances during the meal. He uncovered it revealing a golden and expensively decorated goblet.

"This is," He started, "The Goblet of Fire. All who wish to enter, and who are eligible to enter, may put there name in this cup and it will choose the champions."

The students devoured the information as the Hogwarts headmaster continued to instruct them on the cup.

The grand introduction to the Triwizard Tournament was concluded and students were sent off to bed. Bidding Norway and his sister good night, he plainly ignored France, he headed towards his own room left to his own thoughts.

xXxPottertaliaxXx

Ebony crept silently towards the giant Great Hall, in her cletched fist was a scrap of paper that held two words.

 _Ebony Maddox._

She was entering, she had decided long after the other girls in her dormitory had fallen asleep and as it neared midnight she finally went to enter her name.

Her bare feet made no noise as she walked up to the cup, passing the age line drawn around it, and dropped the scrap of paper into the golden cup.

She sighed with relief and relaxed, she had done it.

"So... you entered too?"

With a yelp of fright Ebony turned her wand held out in front of her defensively.

"What the hell, Aster." She growled at the male, who was trying not to laugh.

"Still feisty as ever, I see." He noted.

"If you don't shut up, I will hex you."

He put his hand over his heart dramatically, "You wouldn't."

"Would and will." She raised her wand again, glaring at the obnoxious male.

"Aw, come on, I thought we were friends." He slung an arm around her shoulder.

"Just because you think that were friends doesn't make it true." She pushed him away, ignoring the fact that her cheeks had lit up. "What're you doing here, dolt?"

"The same as you." He marched over to the cup and dropped his name into it. "And I'm going to win."

"With your brains?" She snorted, "Besides I'm winning."

He chuckled, "Good luck."

"I don't need any luck; I have a brain. Now good night." She marched towards the doors, Aster following after her like a puppy.

She turned and hissed at him, "Will you stop following m-" She stopped taking note of a cat watching them, a familiar and annoying cat.

"Now what do you see m'pretty?" A familiar voice came from down the hall. Aster glanced at Ebony before grabbing her hand and beginning to run; ignoring the protests from the female.

He led her through the maze of stairs and into a hallway, thankfully it was empty. He let go of her arm before glancing out looking for Filch. Thankfully not spotting him.

"We're safe.."

"What the hell was that for?" Ebony glared at the taller student. "I do not appreciate being dragged around!"

"I saved your butt from detention." He grinned, "That's, what, the second time I saved you now. Kind of becoming a habit."

"I... Wh... I do not need saving, you bastard."

Aster raised a brow, still grinning at the female who was blushing madly and glaring at him.

"Mhm."

"Shut up. I'm leaving." Ebony marched down the hall stopping once she realized she had no idea how to get to the dungeons. She scowled and turned back around to Aster who was watching her, grinning triumphantly.

"Can you," she sighed, "Take me back."

xXxPottertaliaxXx

Thankfully Aster had taken her back to the Great Hall and once he was sure she could make it to the Slytherin common room by herself he left.

Now she was heading back, occasionally looking back to make sure no one was nearby.

She continued on her way but stopped; hearing voices. The were coming from the hallway in front of her, quickly she darted into an empty room closing the door slightly, hiding herself in the shadows.

As the voices came closer she was able to make out their conversation.

"Are you certain, Astoria?"

"Certain, you felt it too, didn't you?"

"Yes," there was a slight hesitation on the male voice, "But it could have been Francis' or Lukas' presence too."

"No! I'm certain, Natalia is here! I know she is!"

xXxPottertaliaxXx

The day finally came for the students to be chosen. The whole hall was full of students from all three schools, a mix of English, French, Norwegian, and other European languages echoed around the hall.

Ebony found herself seated next to Aster who was trying to strike up a conversation with her and when she didn't respond he turned to the Ravenclaw next to him.

Ebony was nervous and excited, she wanted to be chosen but there was a part of her that wanted to stay out of it. Well, she had no choice now of she was called. She sighed softly and rested her head on her arms.

The hall soon came to a hush as Dumbledore stood to address the anxious and excited students, calmly giving instructions to those who ended up being called then turned to the cup.

"Firstly, the champion of Beauxbaton." He paused as a slip of paper flew out of the goblet, he grabbed it and read the name.

A girl stood up, grinning widely as she flew to the room of the side of the great hall, her blonde hair flying out behind her. Many of the other French students reacted as their schoolmates was called; some reactions were dramatic, mildly put.

A second slip of paper flew from the cup and Dumbledore caught it, "Victor Krum."

The famous Quidditch player stood up, ignoring the cheers from the group of fangirls. He made his way to the room where Fleur was.

"And lastly, for Hogwarts." He opened the scrap of paper in his hands.

 _"Ebony Maddox."_

xXxPottertaliaxXx

 **Eeey! Chapter three is done! :3**

 **Anyways, forgive me of any mistakes about chronological order or names. I did this from memory of the fifth book, since I returned the one I barrowed.**

 **And yes, I know Cedric was the Hogwarts champion but it's the only way I could have the end part work. So sorry y'all and no she will not be sharing the same fate as Cedric... yet.**

 **And whose this mysterious Natalia?**

 **Ironically I started this story listening to Washington D.C (World Dancing) and ended listening to the same song.**

 **You have to admit that song is catching, especially the anthem part.**

 **:3**

 **Hmm...**

 **Anyways, please review, pleeeaaase... I wanna know if you actually enjoy this excuse of a story..**

 **But I will upload the next chapter soon, even if you don't review.**

 **Word count: 2240**

 **Written: July 13th 12:12 AM**


End file.
